Their Time Together
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Many short stories revolving around Haku and Zabuza. They may be considered one-shots, though they can be connected with each other. Genre: Slice of Life, Drama, Supernatural, Tragedy, One-shot
1. I was happy

**My first Haku and Zabuza fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! **

Snow, that was what I remembered the most that day. It was snowing, slowly but with its rigid chilliness. I was alone in that world, with nothing but the snow as my company. I wore nothing more but a ragged shirt, covering my body and limps the best it could. I wore no shoes so my feet were covered in scratches and bruise marks. I had nothing to eat for quite a while that day, so I was not only cold but weak. My skin was pale, losing whatever remaining colors I had in my body. Even when it was cold, I was beginning to lose the feeling of coldness. I wasn't shivering as much as before.

I was slowly dying, as the world continued to flow. My death hold no significance. I saw people come and go, not once turned their attention to me.

I was nothing. Eventually, I would merge with the ground and hoped for the best that the plants and trees around would be able to make better use of my decaying body. I welcomed it with much relief. Everything, would come to an end. No more pain and suffering from what the world brought. I could finally close these tainted eyes, allowing only the color of the snow to fill my sights.

Then he appeared before me, making contact with my eyes. I felt no hatred from him, only his acknowledgment. It was then he spoke, a voice that would, as long as I was alive, hold a place in me. It was distinct, causing my ears to vibrate from its deep tone.

"Huh? A little kid like you…with no one to look after you. You'll die a beggar's death."

His eyes alone made me smile. It had been a while since someone actually spoken to me.

"Hey, you know what? Your eyes remind me of mine." We then said not a word, allowing only our eyes to converse among themselves. Through his eyes, I saw the same corruption that had afflicted me.

"Well little one…will you stay here and die? Or come with me and be of some use? Will you serve me and submit to my will and all things?"

I remembered the vibration my body sudden gave upon his inquiry. His voice resonated something in me that responded. The cold completely leaving me as well as the desire to die. I stared at him, nodding without faltering a look.

"Then your special abilities belong to me, from this day forth."

Almost on command, I rose my body from the ground I sat without hearing such a word coming from his mouth. None was needed, as I continued to stare at his eyes, taking a step closer to him with each passing breath. I looked up at him when I got close enough, and I stood there as he brought down a hand on my head. He gave me a pat on the head, before spreading his arm around me and pulling me close to his side.

"Let us go then…" He said with much authority. We walked alongside in this world that never took noticed of us. The snow continued to fall that day much as it did before, but I was not there to keep it accompanied. And…

_I was happy…_

**-END**

**I had the urge to write a Zabuza and Haku fanfic for the longest time. It was until recently that I found inspiration to start and complete this. Let me know what you think!**

**-sorrowXdarkness**


	2. Is this the end?

**Alright, here is the next installment! I hope you enjoy it! **

"Is this the end?"

So this is what it feels like, to be close to death for the second time? I must say, I grow rather accustomed to his presence ever so close. He must be impatient, looking from afar with his clock dangling from his hand. Hm hm hm, it would seem he is to have it his way.

But is this really it? Nothing else to say, much less do? Does he intend to torment me by slowing down time, allowing everything, including my finisher, to take its time? Or is this part of his entertainment? It's beginning to bug me, his grin, his watch, his weapon of choice, even his whistle.

What? Do you want me to say something? Are you perhaps giving me a chance to speak out? What?! What is it you want from me?! I need not any additional time, so why do so? Why?!

Then an image of Haku appeared in my mind. Why did his face appeared in my eyes? Is this what he meant? Haku? So what? What is it you want me to say of him? What is it about Haku that you want me to say?

The boy is skillful in the way of the shinobi. It shouldn't be a surprised, I trained him myself. Still, the rate of his advancement was beyond anything I ever seen. He will achieve far more than I ever could. Who knows, perhaps he will become the next demon of the mist, after all, he seen me performed it hundreds of times. His mastery of the silent killing is on par with my own.

Maybe my death will do wonders for the boy. Get rid of his weak heart; always soft. Hm hm hm, so is this your intention reaper? Huh? To make myself contented with the ways things are to be played out?

Should I be grateful to you? I didn't ask of this, nor did it ever occur in my mind. Don't expect my gratitude, for I won't give you one.

_Haku… There is one thing I am curious about…_

"EEEGHH HAAYA!"

**-END**

**Yes that's the end of this installment. I'll see if I can post the next one some time today... Please let me know what you think of this story? **

**-sorrowXdarkness **


	3. A dream of my own

**Here's another short installment containing Haku and Zabuza!**

**oooOOOooo**

Time stood still, not a hand moving an inch. Everyone presented, said not a word, all tainted by the blood of one of their own scattered around the enclosed field. For a moment, the mist began to clear up, inviting more people into the scene as the newcomers tensed up from the sight before them.

"Isn't that the young man in the mask?" An old man said, standing behind a young pink haired girl, both stood in awe.

Then a man with white colored hair spoke, his hand pierced through the boy's chest. "The boy threw himself in front of my attack…" The other man simply closed his eyes, not once saying a word. "He saved your worthless life, at the cost of his own…"

The other man, eyes now opened, let out a deep and roughed chuckle. "Well done Haku,"

Then the white haired tense up, in anger, upon hearing the other man's remark.

"Arrrrggghhh!" The other man reached for his sword with the use of his left hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, watch out!"

"He'd hack through the boy to take me down?" The man known as Kakashi-sensei thought as he leaned back.

"I knew I found a treasure when I found you, boy." The other man said, pulling on his sword from his back. "You not only given me my life, but Kakashi's as well."

Kakashi applied force to remove his hand from the boy's chest, but the dead body refused to left go. The sword, being the only thing moving, made it way slowly towards both Kakashi and the dead boy's body. Just as the blade began to arch, slicing through the air, the man began to see images. These images began to play inside his mind,

_"My time here is done Haku. Tonight, I cast aside the land of Water. One day, I will return and seize this land and hold it in my hands. Many things must be done before that day comes, and you will help me to do them. But I warn you: friendship, comfort, encouragement. I do not need these things nor should you expect them from me." I looked down at the young boy, whose life dramatically changed. Whether it was for the best was none of my concern. My only concern is and always been for my dream. We took our final view of the village before our big escape._

_The boy turned to look up at me. " I understand." The boy smiled. "I am yours Zabuza. I am only an instrument of your will. Think of me as a weapon to be kept at your side and used as you see fit."_

_Good, I was satisfied with his answer. "Well said child…" Very satisfied…_

Setting his foot for the attack, Zabuza brought his sword back. As he did this, he couldn't help but see an image of the boy, of the time when he brought the boy to his world. Still, he did not allow it to stop him from striking, as he ran towards the two, charging in for the attack.

_These useless little people and their petty little dreams. Why should they matter to me? I have a dream of my own…_

**-END**

**oooOOOooo**

**Let me know what you think?! **


End file.
